Petey's King of France
"Petey's King of France" is the villain song featured in the film, Mickey, Donald, Goofy: The Three Musketeers. It is sung by Pete (Jim Cummings) as he realizes his plan to dominate France is working and has a large chance of succeeding. It is sung with the same tune as In the Hall of the Mountain King by Edvard Grieg. Lyrics Pete: I was born to cheat and lie I'm a mean, rotten guy When you ask me why I'm nasty, here's my reason why At that stork delivery, mommy screamed (Pete's Mother Impression): Woe is me, such a dork. Hey, Mr. Stork Behold my misery Pete is ghastly, Pete's a blob, Pete's a nasty naughty slob Pete (normal voice): Can it sister, I'm the mister who will get the job So I'm nasty I'm no good I'll be king! Knock on wood I'll impress ya, though I'm just a common lowly hood Ha! If you can't be loved, be feared Don't get shoved, sheep get sheared Be the king, pull the string, Or else you might get speared I'm so happy I could dance, seize my chance, I'll advance Come and cheer me, love and fear me, Petey's King of France, haha! ("Note:' The () signals they happen within the song, but are not included.) (To Clarabelle: Evenin' trusty lieutenant! Watch out for the bricks! Clarabelle: What?) Come and cheer me, love and fear me Petey's King of Fraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaance!!! (Er, why'd the music stop?) (Er, why'd the music stop?) French translation As for World's Greatest Criminal Mind, the french translation of Petey's king of France, despite using the same tunes as the original, is very different for the lyrics. Interestingly, this version contains an allusion to Pete's first appearance in Alice solves the puzzle, when he was a pirate and a bootleg. It was written by Philippe Videcoq and sung by Alain Dorval (Pete's main French voice actor). Here are the lyrics, with in italics a possible English translation. Tricheur, menteur, c’est tout moi Cheater, lier, that’s just my portrait C’est ma vie, c’est ma loi This my life, this is my law, Je suis un gros vilain pas beau I’m a big bad villain Et voilà pourquoi : And I tell you why : La cigogne à peine passée Just after the Stork came, Maman s’est exclamée : Mom exclaimed : « Quelle horreur, je n’en veux pas “What an horror, I don’t want it ! Malheur, pauvre de moi ! Misfortune ! Woe is me ! Pat est cruel, Pat est snob ! Pete is cruel, Pete is snob, Pat est mortel et ignoble ! » Pete is killer and wretched !” Arrête, c’est trop, à moi le gros lot Stop, that’s enough, I want the bucks Et à moi l'boulot And the biggest "jobs" ! Je ne me laisserai pas abattre, there is a pun. Literally, it means « I shall not let them shot me down. », according to the fact that Pete is a gangster searched by the police. But this sentence can also mean « I shall not be demoralized », according to the insults Pete says his mother told him. Je s'rai roi, un de ces quatre ! I’ll be the king, sooner or later ! Et je t’en mettrai plein la vue, même si j'suis qu’un pirate ! And it will be an impressive show, despite I’m just a pirate ! may be allusion to Pete’s « bootleg » activities in his first appearance in [[Alice Solves the Puzzle] ]. Faute d’amour, il faut faire peur If you’re not beloved you must scare, 'Faut devenir une terreur You must become a monster, Il faut tirer les ficelles, You must be the man in charge Y mettre tout son cœur ! And do that job with all your heart ! Alors, j’entre dans la danse ! So I get in the games ! C’est ma chance et je me lance ! This is my only chance, so I try ! Acclamez-moi et craignez-moi : Acclaim me and fear me : Pat est roi de France ! Pete is king of France ! Acclamez-moi et craignez-moi, Paaaat est roioioioi de Franananance ! Acclaim me and fear me : Peeete is kiiiiing of Fraaaannnce ! (speaking) Heu… Pourquoi y'a pu d'musique ? Er… Why isn't there no music anymore ? Category:Songs Category:Villain songs Category:The Three Musketeers songs Category:Recycled songs